thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Patricia02052
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Coven Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Infoboxes Hey Patricia, I'm an avid reader of your fanfiction, and I am one of the editors at The Charmed Wiki, and have my own wiki. I was wondering if you wanted me to make some infoboxes for your characters? They would look like this... --Shanebeckam 23:26, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Mistakes Yeah I would love to help you. If you notice a mistake in the infoboxes, just message me, and I'll fix it, because I'm not sure about the birth years, and some of the powers. Shanebeckam 20:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I just noticed that. I have finals going on until Wednesday, but I'll try to make a few more infoboxes tommorow, then finish them up on Wednesday. Shanebeckam 04:09, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Reply Hi, sorry it took so long to get back to you. I just read the first chapter of season twelve, and it is completely amazing! I can't wait to see what the characters are like, and what their powers are. I'll finish up the infoboxes today, and I'll make those changes you mentioned. I was wondering if you wanted to make individual pages for each of the kids, or if you were just going to leave them on the third generation page. Shanebeckam 00:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah of course I could help you with those pictures. If you want, you can just give me a list of who you want to play each of the characters, and I'll find the pictures. And don't worry about updating, you're like everyone's favorite writer on charmed fanfiction, they all understand it takes a while to update. School always comes first. --Shanebeckam 02:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I added them. I also wasn't sure if you wanted a picture of Ryan Renolds when he was younger, or currently, so I added both. If there are any pictures you don't like, let me know and I'll find different ones. Shanebeckam 04:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC) No Powers? Hi, I was reading the story, and was wondering if the kids that had no powers still had the basic wiccan powers of spell casting and potion making? Or are they completely mortal? Shanebeckam 19:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I know this does not belong here but who is the girl who plays PhaedraCharmed 4 sisters 21:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm so sorry for not responding, life has been hectic. Some of the kids are completely mortal and some have wiccan powers, like Rose who can make potions. Charmed 4 sisters, Phaedra is 'played' by Mackenzie Rosman. Patricia02052 13:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC)